narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tenjirō
Tenjirō (天示郎, Tenjirō) is a hailing from Sunagakure as one of it's most profound of this generation. He is referred to as The Manipulator (人形使い, Ningyōtsukai) both inside and out of the Land of Wind due to his unrivaled proficiency of . With his abilities follow his position as a member of the . Prior to recent events, Tenjirō was a freelancing shinobi who'd accept jobs from any country so long as it was not against the Land of Wind]]. As of recent the young puppeteer is in the race for potentially becoming the next . Background Born into a noble family, Tenjirō was blessed with all he'd ever need. Son to the legendary jōnin; Hyaku, he'd been technically born with high expectations. In his youth Tenjirō would often read through old history books on the greatest puppeteers to once exist. He grew up in an well versed family that didn't follow a single style of combat. His father was a user of the Diamond Dust, and his mother's style was solely based on scorch techniques. He would spend day and night studying the past puppets once created so that he could make his own. Puppetry and all things to do with it seemed to be the boy's only goal. Any "free time" he had was spent forcing his father to train him so that he'd get the most out of chakra control, until he would finally achieve use of . Whenever his time wasn't spent training with his father, he'd stay up late reading books about the legendary , missing dinner and also sleep. He spent his time wisely thoroughly reviewing the ins and outs of puppetry, so that he could be virtually flawless. Tenjirō entered the academy at the age of seven, which was only a year after he'd created his very first puppet; "Bat". The young boy exceeded most general expectations and considered to always be one step ahead of his class. Tenjirō and been placed on a squad with his father as his captain, and on each mission they group showed spectacular results on each mission they were placed on. As time went on the group would aid him in high-ranking missions even, acting as a support unit when he needed them. However, among the three Tenjirō's name always stood out. There reached a point where the genin squad would not even allow their captain to go on a mission without them. After three short years each member of the group had reached chūnin status and would begin to go on even higher-ranking missions. By order of the village elders, Hyaku had been assigned an infiltration mission. His purpose was to scout out the hideout of a religious organization and determine exactly what their purpose was. To accompany him on this mission was his very own chūnin team. The celebration would be short lived after things would turn for the worst. Hyaku and his squad found themselves ambushed by a group of cloaked people. Prepared for battle the unknown group attacked the four shinobi, forcing them into battle. It was a fierce battle. The chūnin squad found themselves outnumbered and fatigue quickly. Tenjirō utilized both Bat and Armadillo as best he could, trapping two or three opponents with Armadillo then using Bat to shred them into pieces. Even with such a game plan the enemies' numbers wouldn't waver one bit. With their sensei out handling whom he thought was the leader, the chūnin group had been completely cornered. Tenjirō and the rest did everything they could. He used all of his tools, and his puppets both were out of commission. Then, just when all hope was lost, appeared Hyaku. His face cover in bruises and blood evident that his battle was not easy. The young group of shinobi were all speechless, they'd never once seen their sensei in the predicament he was in. Even as his child, Tenjirō never saw his father bested. At a clearer glance Tenjirō noticed his father had been infected with a poison. Hyaku explained the details of the poison to his squad. He'd had about two minutes before he could no longer move, and not too long after that until he'd die. In that two minutes he wanted them to escape while he launched his final attack. Of course Tenjirō refused. His teammates continued to tug on his but he didn't budge one bit. He watched his father make his last move, summoning a large quantity of diamond dust, Hyaku was able to drown those that stood before him only dropping to his face shortly after. Rushing to his father's side, Tenjirō pleaded that he stayed alive until they reached the village. Shortly after they four sand shinobi were surrounded all over again. Hyaku laid on his stomach continuously begging his squad to flee. Refusing again, Tenjirō stood to his feet tell his father that they'd all win together. Holding his hand out he allows his threads of chakra to latch onto the body of Hyaku. Tenjirō began to control Hyaku just as though he was Armadillo or Bat. Mimicking what Hyaku had just done, Tenjirō was able to make him summon another large waterfall of diamond dust. As the trio returned to the village, Tenjirō was seen as a hero who saved his squad, but deep down inside he felt as though he failed. The higher-uppers of the village as well as it's citizens knew the might of these people they were assigned to observe, yet such a young shinobi such as Tenjirō was able to gain quite the fan-base. As a shinobi you technically sign up for the destiny that you will possibly die in combat one day. So the fact that his father died wasn't why he felt as though he failed. It was because throughout that battle, the puppets he created had failed before the fight was over. Tenjirō vowed that from that day forth he would create puppets whom wouldn't fall until he himself did. Shortly after the tragedy, Tenjirō became a ranked shinobi. From that day the young boy worked hard to complete mission after mission learning the ropes and which modifications needed to be made to his puppets along the way. Along his journey he met Akagi an expert puppeteer who'd go on to adopt the boy as his student. Tenjirō went off with Akagi for three years refining his puppetry skills and all around weaknesses. During these three years Akagi placed Tenjirō on special trails which included him infiltrating villages and even battling others. They'd been ambushed many times but their power combined allowed them to triumph over even the most formidable opponents. Akagi and all of his personalities began to carve their presence within Tenjirō. Following the three years, Tenjirō was released to go back to Sunagakure where he'd create his own path as a shinobi. Tenjirō begged Akagi for one more year of training and thus Akagi granted his wish. Upon his fourth and final year of living with Akagi, Tenjirō had been placed under the most intense training of his life. Together they'd take one S-rank missions placing both their lives on the line but coming out on top. Their success rate was so high that they'd get hired by other nations, and compliments would return back to their home village. Akagi took a mission where he and Tenjirō would escort a world noble to an extremely important meeting. They'd both been notified that upon the journey they'd run into resistance. And that they did. Within just an hour of travelling they were ambushing by a group of mercenaries. They duo took care of each member swiftly and easily, leaving the world noble and his men speechless. The celebration was short lived when a man stood over the horizon. Declaring he was the leader of the group, Akagi began to analyze him. Nearly instantly the man sent an attack at the two without even lifting a finger. Akagi instructed Tenjirō to take the world noble and flee from the area. Kazuya, the leader of the group of attackers, enclosed them so that they wouldn't be able to escape forcing Tenjirō to stand by Akagi and fight. Preparing for battle, Akagi placed his hand out telling Tenjirō that in a battle like this he wouldn't be able to aid him much. Instead he was assigned to protect the world noble with his life. Akagi and Kazuya's battle was intense. Neither side letting up one bit. Akagi assuring he wouldn't lose, all while undergoing persona changes throughout the battle. While giving his full focus to Kazuya, Akagi was tricked and attacked by one of Kazuya's men. It seemed as though the battle was nearing it's end. Kazuya held his hand which was imbued with flames at Akagi's neck swinging it violently. Completely disregarding Akagi's orders of never leaving the world nobles side, he jumped into the fray utilizing Bat to alter the path of Kazuya's swing saving Akagi from a fatal blow. Realizing buying time wouldn't get them nowhere and thanking Tenjirō, Akagi's personality jumped yet again. Nearly instantly Akagi summoned twelve puppets all of which where fully functional. It was just as though he'd been reading those books from his childhood. Of how lady Chiyo controlled ten puppets, but Akagi, his master was able to control twelve. Ox, Snake, Monkey, Horse, Sheep, Dog, Rabbit, Pig , Dragon, Tiger, Rat, and Rooster all stood tall and within a moments noticed rush towards Kazuya picking him apart limb by limb. After defeating Kazuya the two carried on with their mission and Tenjirō question him all the way to their destination. When Tenjirō and Akagi got home the young puppeteer begged Akagi to teach him the technique. The crimson puppeteer denied his request going on to tell him that the technique was unique to him only. In turn he instructed Tenjirō to create his own set of techniques alongside Bat and Armadillo. Thus the Silver Secret Technique was created. Tenjirō, The Sixth Kazekage Tenjirō spent much of his life as a shinobi who worked directly under the and the village elders. He never once turned down a mission, and was willing to even sacrifice himself for the sake of the village. He worked undercover, placed himself in situations with success rates not even close to ten percent. Soon, tragedy would strike the village of Sunagakure. A lone day within the village the people passed through normally going about an average day. The children frolicked about, playing in the pathways of Sunagakure. All of that changed in only a short moment. Dark clouds covered the village, and people began to glance at the skies above. Streaks of lightning would soon rain over the village destroying everything the bolts came into contact with. In the next moment unknown men began to run through the village, creating explosions throughout various portions of the sand. The sand shinobi fought endlessly, but they more they fought, the more the casualties. Appearance Never the type to follow the lastest trend, Tenjirō dressed how he wanted even while in his youth. He'd wear traditional Sunagakure clothing, after joining his genin team, but prior wore "rags". He'd wear large shirts that swallowed the lower half of his body, as some sort of cloak. Underneath his clothing are markings much like kanji written all over his torso and back. With the skin complexion of his father, he bears the eyes of his mother. When angered his crimson clear reaches into the soul of his opponent or the one who angered him. The lingering sensation of a man touching their soul and literally ripping it out, emits when one stares into the eyes of the boy. To those he isn't attempting to intimidate, they see them as roses. Gifts from the gods above. The greatest trophy one could ever receive. Tenjirō doesn't label them as nothing special; just eyes. After becoming a chūnin he began applying paint to his face. Utilizing numerous designs that he feels fits the day. It's extremely rare to catch him wearing the same face paint design as the day before. Personality Much like his mother, Tenjirō is considered to be much more cool and calm. So is so long as one doesn't use slander towards his father, Akagi, or the village itself. As a puppeteer most would expect him to be anti-social, though this is not the case. Tenjirō has no problem mingling with those around him. Most noticeably he loves sitting and watching young children. For him they are the most unique and he refers them "adorable". He's also well-mannered and is usually welcomed warmly anywhere within Sunagakure. When he puts his mind to something, he goes out and makes sure he achieves his goal. This is heavily displayed many times throughout the series when it comes down to his craftsmanship. When he found out about Akagi's secret technique, Tenjirō made it his personal goal to craft a collection of puppets for his own technique. He's shown on multiple occasions to treat his care for his puppets in a unique and special way. He even directly tells a fellow comrade, "these puppets are my family". Referring to Bat as his brother, and Armadillo as his sister on more than one occasion. Personally the young puppeteer stands against anything that may break the balance among the shinobi world. When Sunagakure gained intel about a smaller nation attempting to steal a tailed beast, he volunteered himself up to go and deal with that nation. Tenjirō believes that disrupting the balance of power among the five great nations will cause conflict, and he refuses to allow something like this to happen. This shows a sign of over protection. When in the midst of an extremely difficult battle, Tenjirō is known for being able to lose himself. His adrenaline skyrockets, forcing him to sometimes close out the real world and only see himself and his opponent. The sight of blood whether it be from himself or an opponent, over excites him. Powers and Abilities Magnet Release As the son of a user of the Diamond Dust Tenjirō inherited his father's magnetic manipulation abilities. Within the village, this power is known as the Magnet Release. A power utilized by the sand spirit of Sunagakure, and a couple of the village's renowned residents. While not a user of some sort of sand-like ability, the young shinobi makes great use of his unique kekkei genkai. He combines his magnetic abilities with his special metal puppets. What this means is that he can control his puppets without the need of chakra threads, and from extremely longer distances compared to what he could with the threads. This also removes a lot of the disadvantages that chakra threads possess. Some examples are, being able to detect the threads or even cutting them by removing the strands of chakra. Taijutsu As a puppeteer the brown-haired puppeteer was well aware of his disadvantages. Akagi began to teach Tenjirō very basic hand-to-hand combat skills. He's able to hold his own against extremely skilled taijutsu users long enough to come up with an escape plan. Ninjutsu He is highly skilled in ninjutsu, being able to preform more than a hand full of techniques that go along with his usable natures. So far he is only shown being able to utilize fire, wind, lightning, and earth releases. He can even utilize his techniques through his puppets. , a technique primarily utilized by Bat which includes him spreading his palms out and releasing an extremely widespread fire wave. Master Puppeteer Tenjirō is an extremely talented puppeteer who is renowned throughout the entirety of the shinobi world as a puppet master due to his use of the Puppet Technique. Alongside this are his prodigious skill as a craftsman. Nearly each and every puppet he uses has been created and fully modified by he himself. Puppetry became first nature to him, studying the ins and outs of a puppet and even the former masters of the past. It was these studies that sparked his style of combat and the creation of his first puppet, Bat. However, before he'd even crafted his first puppet, Tenjirō began working on his ability to control them first. Chakra Threads were his first actual technique. Creating strings of chakra allowing him to control what was soon to be a puppet. He first began with small items. Teddy bears his mother had bought for him in his infantry. All the way to moving rocks and latching onto trees pulling himself in a sense of movement. As an extension of himself the Chakra Thread's limitations are nearly non-existent. Utilizing the threads the puppeteer has created a way of transportation my latching onto other objects and pulling towards them swiftly as though he'd been soaring. He's even shown feats of being able to attack with other objects or even deflect an enemies attack. When he and Akagi were out battling Kazuya's group one of the shinobi attempted sneaking an attack on him, only chipping his kunai in the process revealing he'd been wearing chakra thread armor. Additionally with the threads he can latch onto standby weapons laying about and launch them at his opponent's just as thought they were his own. Anything is possible for Tenjirō and his threads. He goes beyond the initial boundaries set when controlling others. His training with Akagi exposed these unsound boundaries. While it was shown in the series that Tenjirō could control a human's bodyTenjirō#Background, after refining this skill with Akagi he has shown off being able to even force this person to talk. While at first glace a skill like this could seem useless, when manipulating someone and using them against their own comrades, Tenjirō becomes deadly. This ability is why he is known as The Manipulator (人形使い, Ningyōtsukai). Completely taking control an opponent's body and forcing them to do whatever he pleases. On a more personal level he uses this skill to aid his former genin teammate, Mayuri, in speaking his mind since he's the type to usually hide his true feelings. Claims of being a puppet master, Tenjirō's primary style of fighting is latching his threads of chakra onto the puppets he creates. For him his collection of puppets are more than just tools used to aid him in battle, but instead members of his family. His control over each puppet he possess is near flawless. The unique hand gestures he creates directing his puppets in which way he sees fit is noted to be something special. He's crafted a puppet for each role, storing them all within scrolls with the exception of Armadillo and Bat. As of right now Tenjirō has an extremely large number of puppets under his arsenal. Twenty five he's created himself, and the large amount he's gained from his master Akagi. Tenjirō tends to keep his puppets within scrolls, summoning them to his aid when they are needed. While Akagi believes it is the will that controls a puppet, Tenjirō believes it is the bond. He believes that it is the bond he shares with his puppets that allows him to utilize ninjutsu through them. As mentioned puppets are an extension of the user themselves. "I am the body, and the puppets are my limbs.", he likes to say to those that question him about exactly what Bat and Armadillo are. While outside of battle Tenjirō is known to be very straight forward and to the point. Inside of battle, he relies on slick and underhanded tricks to catch his opponent's off guard and defeat them. Each puppet at the bear minimum carries the most basic poison somewhere hidden, yet he does possess a few special ones with poison lethal enough to kill. Over the time he spent training with Akagi he learned about his master's many poisons and began to integrate them into his own puppets. His newly acquired poisons are known to be deadly, and prior to even his own usage have taken down the most powerful of foes. Seigetsu Uchiha noted that the poisons could take down a tailed beast within just ten minutes. In fact Tenjirō was able to knock out an entire squadron with just a single spray of poison from his puppets. He's stated numerous amounts of times... There's more to Tenjirō's puppetry skill Intelligence Tenjirō is known for his extremely under handed tactics and cunning ways of utilizing his puppets. Trivia * Tenjirō's image was drawn by User:EmperorSigma. Category:Males Category:Male Category:Sunagakure Resident